


Solo Per Me

by Romennim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questo... Questo... Lasciami avere questo, solo per me, per favore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Per Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just For Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658231) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



In qualche modo, avete deciso un bel po' di tempo fa che la vostra relazione non sarebbe diventata realmente intima. In qualche modo perché non avete mai davvero parlato al riguardo; è stata quasi una decisione inconscia a cui entrambi siete arrivati.  
  
Condividevate un tocco - una mano sul braccio per fermare l'altro, un fugace tocco per essere sicuri che l'altro fosse a posto, una stretta sulla spalla per dare supporto - poi uno sguardo significativo carico di comprensione, di nostalgia, ed entrambi vi fermavate in quel momento prima di mettere un po' di distanza tra di voi, quasi simultaneamente.  
  
Era quasi ironico a pensarci. Voi due potevate bisticciare e litigare e non essere mai d'accordo parlando, ma potevate condividere la stessa opinione su un argomento di cui non avevate mai parlato - e quindi per cui non avevate mai litigato.  
  
In questo modo, non hai mai saputo precisamente quale fosse la motivazione di Arthur e, all'inizio, non sei stato neanche sicuro della  _tua_ motivazione. Ti è diventato chiaro un giorno quando hai assistito, in disparte ovviamente, a una discussione tra Uther e Arthur.  
  
È stato quasi più uno scontro di volontà che una discussione, ma Arthur non gridava mai davvero o era offensivo nei confronti di suo padre, del suo re, anche se la sua opinione sull'argomento poteva sembrare logica a chiunque altro. La questione era semplice: Uther voleva arrangiare il matrimonio di Arthur e Arthur si stava rifiutando, presentando argomenti contro la proposta, ognuno più ragionevole di quello prima.  
  
Non volevi davvero stare lì ad ascoltare perché, sotto sotto, sapevi perché Arthur non voleva il matrimonio e che non aveva nulla a che fare con gli argomenti ragionevoli che stava dando. È stato allora che hai riconosciuto con chiarezza perché non ti potevi permettere di cedere ai tuoi sentimenti: Arthur non sarebbe mai stato totalmente tuo. Ci sarebbe sempre stata una parte posseduta dal suo regno - non che Arthur non lo avesse accettato, al contrario, aveva accettato il suo futuro regno con tutte le responsabilità che comprendeva - e un giorno - forse non in quel momento, forse non nel prossimo anno o in quelli dopo, ma un giorno di sicuro - quella parte pretenderà tutto Arthur e tu sarai lasciato con nulla se non un dolore travolgente e ricordi dolce-amari.  
  
In quel momento, hai anche capito quanto codardo ed egoista tu potessi essere: non avresti concesso a te stesso - o ad Arthur - nessun modo di convincerti a provare e a vivere i tuoi sentimenti perché sapevi che eventualmente avrebbero dovuto essere messi da parte.   
  
Non pensavi - pensi - di poter continuare a vivere in uno scenario del genere. Non potevi afferrare l'idea completa allora e non puoi neppure ora. Non potevi metterti in una situazione del genere e sopravvivere e quindi non lo avresti fatto.  
  
Arthur doveva aver percepito che qualcosa era cambiato quel giorno perché i suoi gesti divennero in qualche modo più esitanti di prima, e anche se il matrimonio combinato non ebbe luogo, le cose non tornarono mai a come erano prima. Qualcosa si era definitivamente rotto e c'era così, così tanto dolore. Per quanto piacere entrambi ricevevate dalla compagnia reciproca, c'era sempre un dolore indugiante in ogni sguardo, in ogni sorriso. E quel dolore divenne solo più grande ogni giorno, con ogni momento in cui i vostri sentimenti venivano negati.  
  
\---  
  
Il mondo è cominciato a sembrare impossibile da sopportare e tu hai iniziato a pensare che forse sarebbe stato meglio se non aveste provato più nulla l'uno per l'altro. Non appena il pensiero si è formato nella tua testa, hai saputo di un modo, almeno, per cambiare i sentimenti di Arthur. Potevi rivelare la tua magia. Ma quello sarebbe stato rischiare troppo. Non potevi rischiare di essere mandato via perché, non importa quanto egoista tu fossi, non potevi rischiare la vita della persona verso cui eri leale, la persona che amavi. Quindi quell'idea è stata scartata.  
  
Un'altra idea poteva essere la magia stessa. Potevi usarla per cancellare i sentimenti di Arthur, per farlo dimenticare. All'inizio, hai rifiutato l'idea perché non potevi essere così disonesto verso Arthur, ma una notte ti sei costretto a riconoscere la vera ragione: non eri pronto - non volevi - ancora lasciar andare Arthur. Anche se tu non potevi averlo, non volevi dare a qualcun altro la possibilità di averlo. Semplicemente non potevi. E in quel momento ti sei sentito ancora più codardo ed egoista di prima. Non c'era davvero limite al tuo egoismo?  
  
Poi è successo qualcosa che ha cambiato tutto. Non è stato nulla fuori dall'ordinario, davvero. Arthur è stato ferito di nuovo. Sei stato veloce abbastanza da salvarlo da morte certa, ma non veloce abbastanza da fermare il colpo che un'esplosione di magia gli aveva dato. È rimasto in coma per pochi giorni, durante i quali hai passato tutto il tuo tempo nella sua camera prendendoti cura di lui e dormendo su una sedia di fianco al suo letto, preoccuppandoti a morte che il tuo destino non avrebbe mai più aperto i suoi occhi di nuovo. In quei momenti di disperazione totale, hai cominciato a pensare; al diavolo le tue insicurezze, semplicemente lasciati andare a quel sentimento che, per allora, stava quasi divorando il tuo petto.  
  
Ma quando Arthur ha finalmente aperto gli occhi e ha posato il suo sguardo su di te, sei stato preso di nuovo dalle tue paure, dal tuo bisogno di proteggerti.  
  
Arthur ti stava guardando, con un'espressione che scivolava tra confusione e qualcosa a cui non riuscivi dare nome.  
  
Ti sei avvicinato a lui e stavi appunto per chiedergli come si sentisse, quando una mano si è alzata di scatto dal letto, ti ha preso e ha tirato. Ti sei ritrovato a giacere sopra Arthur, il suo volto a pochi millimetri dal tuo. Arthur non ha aspettato un momento per farti recuperare, ti ha solo baciato.  
  
Dire che eri scioccato sarebbe stato un eufemismo e mentre la tua testa ti stava dicendo piuttosto chiaramente di spostarti, il tuo cuore si sentiva come in paradiso. Quindi hai chiuso gli occhi e hai goduto di quel pezzo di paradiso, sapendo che probabilmente sarebbe stato il tuo primo e ultimo.  
  
Dopo quella che è sembrata un'eternità (solo pochi secondi), Arthur si è tirato indietro e ti ha guardato intensamente mentre cercava qualcosa sul tuo viso. Hai iniziato a tirarti indietro, per mettere di nuovo distanza tra voi due, ma Arthur ti ha fermato e tutto ciò che hai potuto fare è stato fissarlo. L'intensità del blu dei suoi occhi era ipnotico.  
  
"Merlin, per favore..." la sua voce suonava ferita, quasi rotta. Non era giusto, non era Arthur.  
  
Hai sempicemente aspettato che continuasse, già preparandoti per la battaglia davanti a te.  
  
"Questo... Questo... Lasciami avere questo, solo per me, per favore?"  
  
La supplica non era giusta, e tutto il resto pure era sbagliato. Non era giusto che voi due foste in questa situazione, con il futuro a incombere minacciosamente su entrambi. Ma come potevi davvero avere il cuore di negare ad Arthur - non il principe, non il futuro re, solo Arthur -  _questo_?  
  
Semplicemente non potevi.  
  
E per dirgli tutto questo, lo hai baciato con fervore e disperazione, sperando che non ti avrebbe mai lasciato andare.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 13 Gennaio 2011


End file.
